


Childhood friends

by Kawaiiiiiiii



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe, Different murders, I hope you'll enjoy, Komaeda is not crazy, Multi, This is my first fanfic I'm so happy, but still sick, so in this story Hinata and Komaeda are childhood friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 01:17:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5648455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kawaiiiiiiii/pseuds/Kawaiiiiiiii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was getting out of my trance by a voice... a familiar voice... maybe a bit more deeper than before but THIS voice could only belong to one person !</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Well... HIIIIII EVERYONE ! This is my very first fanfic so I hope you'll enjoy it ! Oh and just so you know I'm not english so I hope I don't do too much faults and if I do please tell me ^_^

'Gnnnnn....''

My head was hurting like hell and everything around me was blurred.

''What the.... ?''

Suddenly something appeared before me , something bright, so bright that I had to close my eyes, and when I was able to reopen them I saw...

'' Is that... a door … ?''

And without even one bit of hesitation I was starting to make my way towards it

It was just like an invisible force was pushing me to do it and so I grab the knob and pulled it toward me.

'' Oh there's someone else !''

''It seem that's the last one''

''Hey are you okay ? You're not going to faint are you ?''

''It only be normal for a mere human to faint in that sort of situation''

Okay... great...I was in what seem to be a classroom with some weird looking guys... Classroom... Oh yes that's right !

It was at that moment that I remembered everything, I was suppose to enter the most prestigious school of all Japan : Hope's Peak Academy...

Yeah that's it ! I was suppose to enter it as the Ultimate... the Ultimate... 

''Hi-Hinata-kun ?''

I was getting out of my trance by a voice... a familiar voice... maybe a bit more deeper than before but THIS voice could only belong to one person !

I quickly turn aroud to where the voice was coming, only to be welcomed by a mop of white unruly hair, a face as pale as porcelaine, a thin and slighty pink mouth and more importantly those eyes... those hipnotic greyish eyes who were currently staring at me surprise and hopeful

''M-marshmallow ... ? Is that you ?!''

Nagito Komaeda or marshmallow ( because of his hair and the fact that he hate marshmallows and I wanted to teasing him ) , my dear childhood friend , the one I know since I'm 7, the one I laughed, argued, smiled,cried and played with, the one than I was inseperable with if there was Komaeda you could be sure that I was somewhere nearby, the one who cheered me up when I was sad, the one who could make me smile at the point that my cheeks was hurting, the one who every time he smiled or laughted warmed me inside sometime so much than I thought I was having a fever or something, the one who was having a luck and a bad luck amazing and sometime even dangerous, the one who had suddenly disappeared when I was 15, the one who never gave any sign of life since he was gone, but more importantly the one that I was despairing to never see again and even if I'm a bit upset I'm way more relieved to see him , after all I was so worry about him during those 2 years, so to see him alive and what seem to be healthy it make me want to cry my eyes out.

''Oh my god''murmured Nagito before placing one hand in front of his mouth. We just stared at each other for what seem to be an eternity before he exclaimed ''So it really is you !''

And before I even know what's happening I found myself in a tight embrace. For some reason my heart is beating like crazy right now.

''Oh my god Hinata-kun, I'm so happy to see you...'' he said in my shoulder, after a short hesitation I wrap my arms around him and hug him back.

I remarked that he was even more thiner than before, his hair was a bit longer and messier too and I have to admit that where he was cute now he is just gorgeous, but there's still a slight hint of worry inside me : why was he even thiner when he was already pratically anorexic in the past ? Could it be... ?

My train of thought was interrupted by marshmallow who put his head in the crook of my neck and thighter even more the hug, his steady breathing washing all my worries and his caracteristic scent of vanilla intoxicating me gently.

''If you could know how much I missed you'' he said.

We were just like in the past in our bubble just the two of us...

''I missed you too'' I whispered, my voice trembling slightly because of the emotion.

''I'm so glad'' he managed to get out just like he was about to cried, I get a bit away from him and gave him a mischievous smile.

''Oh, am I going to achieve the feat to make Nagito Komaeda aslo known as the 'human desert' cry ?''

I've found him this nickname when we where ten cause it's not even an exageration to say that Komaeda NEVER released one tear since I know him and that even after the lot of trauma and horrible things he've been through... but don't interrepret it wrong that does not mean he is completely insensible no... On the contrary he Is REALLY sensible, shy and quite easely scare ( sometime it's fucking cute) but When I have problems he is always here for me and even if he is terrified he'll be much more braver.... 

I remember the first time I called him that, he has responded in the most innocent manner ever : ''huh ? Human desert but I can't be a desert I mean...'' He blushed a little '' I pee like everyone else''

This memory make me burst out laughing and it seem that Komaeda perfectly understood why I was laughing cause he gave me a look that said 'really ?' before he began to laughing histerically himself, his laught making me warmed inside just like in the old days

''Not today !'' he wheezed out of his laughing

''Admit that I've pratically succeeded'' I said calming my laughter until it became only giggles. Wait why am I giggling like an idiot ?! 

He rolled his eyes and sighed  
" teasing me aleready huh ?" He said with an exaspered ton wich was completely bettrayed by the big smile on his face.

I pitched his cheeks and said " Whose fault is that huuuh ? Whose the one who loved teasing me all the times huh ?" 

"What ?! You accusing me to teasing you all the times ! I was not THAT terrible !" He said with some difficulties since I was pitching his cheeks.

"Yeah, you're right" I let go of his cheeks and looked at him seriously. Confused by my answer he stared at me with his big, gorgeous eyes and lightly tilted his head on the side which remenbered me the gesture of a small puppy and that was... Kind of cute... Wait why am I thinking like that !? 

"You were worst" I said blushing because of what I just thought but he does not seem to remarked or at least he pretend to as he started to sniggered before showing me his perfect dentition in à bright smile.

"When you two have quite finish" the bubble burst as cold voice brought me at the painful reality. 

"Awwww this was the most cute reunion that Ibuki ever see !" 

Great... Now everyone were staring at us and that made me awfully embarassed after all the things I said wich made me blush furiously, Komaeda on the contrary seemed almost diseapointed... After maybe this was my imagination... well one thing was sure and is that he was not embarassed at all, Komaeda and his legendary shamelessness huh....

"Th-this sure w-was cute b-but that does n-not say to us h-how to get out of h-here" 

"Shut up you ugly bitch ! This was the more cheesie thing that I've ever see !"

"Kyahhhh S-s-so-sorryyyyy" 

"Why do you talk to her like that ?!" 

"Calm down guys !" 

Okay... What the hell am I suppose to do now ? Right at the moment I had this thought a really childish voice echoing through the entiere classroom 

" Hello everyone !"

"What the fuck was that ?!"  
" that was comming from here....I think" 

A girl with pink hair showed us the teacher desk 

"That' right !" 

And from behind the teacher desk jumped...a rabbit....with wings... a skirt... And a magic stick who seemed get out directely from the magical girls...hum....okayyyyy......................WHAT THE FUCK ?! 

"What is that ?" 

"A rabbit ?" 

"What that's a rabbit but it seem like ginormouuuus for a bunny"

"It seem obvious that this thing is not a real rabbit dumbass" 

"Hi everyone !!! I'm your new super sweet and soft teacher,Usami, Nice to meet you all !" 

"What ?" I said  
A rabbit as a teacher ? Am I in a dream or I don't know drugged or anything ? Well that would explain a lot of things like why is Komaeda here...

At this though I turn around and looked at him, he seemed truly real. 

When he feel a look on him he turned around and stare at me with his beatifuls eyes, he seemed confuse and there was also a hint of worry and fear well I couldnt really blame him since I was feeling the same and just as I was about to get closer to reassuring him this Usami thing continue her talk.

"Okay, now that I've introduce myself like a good girl, It's Time to go to the place where we're gonna have our schooltrip !"

"Wh-what but..." Said Komaeda but before he can even finish his sentence the entire classroom began to shake and everything went white...

When I reopened my eyes I saw something totally surealistic the classroom was nowhere to be see and instead there was a crystal blue ocean, white clouds, a beach of thin golden sand, blue sky...

I heard the other students begin to pannick 

"W-w-w-w-whaaaaaat ?!" 

"Emergency !" 

"Everyone calm down I'm going to explain everything !" Said Usami in a cheerful ton who seemed completely out of place 

And so she began to explain but I wasn't able to hear anything, to see anything, to understand anything everything was spinning around me and I was feeling so tired, oh so very much tired that I didn't even feeled the presence of someone right in front of me before they gripped my shoulders tightly and began to shake them lightly.

"Hinata-kun are you listening to me ? Hey are you okay ? Hinata-kun !" 

This was the last things I heard before my legs goes weak and everything went black....


	2. The nightmare begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ''K-Komaeda ?'' Marshmallow ? What was he doing here ?! And where am I ?... Wait so that wasn't a dream ?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well hope you'll enjoy !

I was in what seemed to be the street, my sight was blurred with tears and the only thing I was able to think was 'why?' , I was running, tears was streaming down my face again and again'why ?', my chest was hurting like hell and I wanted to shout, than all that was just an awfull nightmare 'WHY ?!' and suddenly a very loud sound arrived to my ears and a ginormous monster broke my ribs, my legs....

I woke up and shouted, tears wetting my face, my breath erratic, my body shaken of spams and my heart beating like crazy.

I heard someone running toward me.

''Hinata-kun ?! Are you okay ?!''

''K-Komaeda ?'' Marshmallow ? What was he doing here ?! And where am I ?... Wait so that wasn't a dream ?!

''Yes, I'm here, everything's fine breathe Hinata-kun breathe !''He said looking at me with a worried expression, his hand gently rubbing my back.

I was trying to do as he said but images of my nightmare returned to me, this immense sadness that I've been feeling ; this was just like if someone had taken out my heart and were stabbing it again and again...What was that nightmare anyway ! It was not making any sense ! But for some reason It had hurting me so bad than I continued to cry hysterically just like in that horrible bad dream.

''Look at me, Hinata-kun, look at me !''he cupped my face with one hand and forced me to look at him in the eyes, the sight of these gorgeous greyish pool calmed me immediatly.

''Everything's fine, calm down Hinata-kun this was just a bad dream okay? Please don't cry.'' he said gently just as if he was talking to a panicked puppy .

I nodded, sobbing quietly.

''shh shh, okay that's good breathe slowlyyyyy'' he murmured smilling sweetly at me which I returned weakly.

I took a deep breathe and wipped my tears.

''Sorry and...thank you'' I said my voice a bit hoarse and trembling.

''Don't apology ! And after all the times you cheer me up that's only normal'' his smile grow even bigger.

This was one of his rare default,if we can really call that a 'default' : he was incapable to just accept a thank you or a compliment without justifie him or worst reject it saying he don't deserve it.

''How much times do I have to tell you to just accept a thank you ?''I sighed

''A lot'' He said with a little smile

So now que than I was calmed I looked around and saw I was in a sort of small flat a cottage maybe ?

''Hum… so where are we and why are we here ?'' I asked a bit worry looking at Komaeda who sat next to me. He remarked my worry and smiled at me reassuringly.

''Don't worry, you've just passed out on the beach because of your tiredness and of the shock... well that's what tell me Tsumiki-chan anyway.''

''Err who's Tsumiki ?'' I asked frowning.

''Oh it's the Ultimate nurse, Mikan Tsumiki, you know the girl who stutters.''

''The one who've the hair cut oddly right ?''

''Do you see yours ?'' he said pointing at the big lock of hair who were stuck up of my head and that since I'm five, smilling playfully.

''And you yours right MARSHMALLOW ?'' I replied with a mischievous smile.

''Stop calling me that ! You know I hate that nickname !'' he exclaimed before pretend to pout crossing arms on his chest and inflating his cheeks.

''That's all the more reason to go on !''I said my smile growing bigger.

''Tyke'' He stuck out his tongue to me.

''You're the one who's talking !''I laughed

Teasing each other this was something we did often when he was still there...

''Something's wrong Hinata-kun ?'' asked Komaeda concerned .

I should have show my sadness on my face...I wanted to asked him loads and loads of questions about why had he left me alone like that but I keeped my mouth shut don't wanting to waste our renions. After all now that he was back I could ask him all these questions later.

''N-nothing, don't worry!'' I said with a smile which was meant to be convincing.

He gave me a perplexed look which meant : 'I don't trust you at all'.

''Really it's nothing ...anyway that does not explain where are we ?'' I said trying to change of subject.

He continued to look at me like that but decided to not push.

''So do you remember what happened before you faint ?''He asked looking at me right in the eyes as if he was trying to read my thought .

''Of course not ! It's not like a talking rabbit with a skirt and wings had announced us that we were going on a schooltrip !'' I said sarcasticly.

Komaeda laughed a bit at my remark before resume his seriousness. ''Good, well you see this rabbit explain to that we were on a island, Jabberwock Island I think... ? Anyway she gave us these things :'' he showed me what seemed to be a sort of smartphone or something like that.

''And what's the use of this ?'' I asked taking out the little machine of my pocket.

''Wait let me finish,to put it in a nutshell every time you'll speak to someone this thing will register it as a 'Hope fragment' and the goal is to get back five of it per person and if we all suceed then we can get out of this island !''

''Really ?! Get out of this island and returned to Hope's Peak Academy !''I exclaimed, wow this was much more simple than I what I thought it would be...

''Exactly ! And right now we're in your cottage.'' He said, smilling at my excitement.

''So I guess we've one cottage per person, I see... Wait... is the beach far from here ?'' I questionned frowning.

''Yeah, a bit why ?''He asked tilting his head on the side.

''Then how did I get here ? Do you... carried me ?'' I questionned embarassed.

He took a serious expression and looked at me in the eyes.

''Of course Hinata, Bridal style'' He answered me with a neutral tone. I became pink feeling a strange heat in my chest . But all of sudden Komaeda exclaimed :

''Juuust kiddiiiiing ! Don't take this shocked expression ! How do you want me to carry you all this way with my muscles of molusk ?'' He laughed making me blush even more, however I did not agree with what he just said his muscles were perfectly normal.

''So who carry me ?'' I asked trying once again to change of subject.

''Oh ! It's Nidai the Ultimtate coach !''

''The very muscular guy right?''

''Yes that's right ! You really have a good memory Hinata-kun !''

This was weird usually I really sucked to retain people's physics, but here this was just like I aleready knew them... Oh I guess it's because their look are a bit... out of commons.

''Oh !'' Komaeda looked at me with bright eyes as if he was just realising something.

''What ?''

''I just recall the question that I wanted to ask you before you passed out !''

''What is it ?''

''What's your Ultimate talent ?'' He asked me giving me a bright smile.

''Oh it's... ?'' And here the memory lapse impossible to remember what was my talent, my thought were stagnated in my head I was really trying very hard to remember but this was just not possible, waves of discomforts started to hit my body.

Seing my confuse expression and the fact than I was shaking lightly, marshmallow's smile immediately disappeared replaced by worry.

''Hinata-kun are you okay ?''

I stayed irrespondive during a few seconds before I realized I was worried my best friend for nothing, so I tried my best to give him the more reassuring smile than I could, without big sucess.

''Y-yeah don't worry ! It's just that because of the chock I can't remember it but I'll probably remember soon... anyway what's your Ultimate talent ?'' I said trying to keep my voice steady .

He looked at me a bit disapointed but much more relieved that I had nothing.

''Guess !'' He said winking at me.

''The Ultimate marshmallow hair !''

''Really funny '' he rolled his eyes still smilling though.

''Seriously I would say... I don't even know if that exist but the Ultimate lucky...maybe ?'' I answered, I saw his eyes being illumnated as he said :

''Yes exactly ! You find out !''

A little beep drew my attention on the sort of smartphone which Komaeda gave me earlier as his beeped too, it said :'congradulation ! You've just earned a Hope fragment with : Nagito Komaeda !'. I looked at his profil in detail and it was just like I thought : he was even thiner than before... I did my best not to show my worries.

''Great !''

''Yes, for once that I can use this curse in my advantage...''He mumured a smile a bit nostalgic and sad on the face.

''Hey, I've already said that to you : forget your past and lives in the second.'' I said like every time I see this smile on his lips.

'' …''

'' Sooo now that I'm awake why don't we go meet the others !'' I was trying to appeared the most enthusiasm possible.

''Yeah, sound like a plan ! Let's go !''said Komaeda very excited by the idea, so we went out of my cottage.

And like that, all the day, we went to meet all the other students, they all had a very different personality and me and Komaeda were getting along pretty well with some of them but something was strange : they were all strangers to me but even so I always had a weird impression of déjà vu everytime I saw them and I could remember everything about them from their name to little details on their physics as if I already knew them since one or two years but I decided to not giving it to much attention... we aslo visited the island in awe before it's beauty and we laughed, we argued ( not for real) and I was really happy to see that even after these years of absence we were always as close as before.

Finally, the evening arrived and we went to the beach to admired the sunset.

''It's really beatiful isn't it ?'' asked Komaeda not looking the other way from the sky, he seemed genuinely amazed, well I guess it can't be help he always adored pretty things.

''Yeah... We truly had fun today.'' I said looking at the sun already half in the sea, a beatiful orangy and pink color replacing the usual blue of the sky.

''Yes! Maybe stay on this island for some times wouldn't be so bad...'' He said looking at me this time, I turned around and smiled looking deeply into his beautiful eyes before detailling his face, his skin seemed as delicate and soft than the one of a porcelaine doll, his mouth was thin and lightly pink and it seemed soft too...Wait ! What the hell am I thinking ?! Dammit why have I that sort of thought ? It's my best friend after all ! Anyway... he was aslo having some strands of hair which returned in his face and very long eyelash which even more highlighted his beautiful greyish pool... He was just gorgeous.

''Is... there something wrong with my face ?''

''No why ?''I asked jumping slightly by hearing his voice.

''You were just staring at me'' He said turning a lovely color of pink.

''Oh well it's-'' and before I could even find an excuse for why I was staring at him a loud sound interrupted me, a sort of bell, and the monitor on the beach ignited, a weird figure appeared on the screen and suddenly a voice who made my blood running cold said :

''Can you hear me ? Great ! Now move your ass and go to Jabberwock parc ! I've a little surprise for you !''

The monitor went out and during some seconds I stayed petrified before turning around to see if Komaeda was okay, he seemed terrified his pupils completely delated.

''What... was that ?'' he asked his voice trembling.

''I have no idea, let's hurry !'' I helped him stand and we maked our way toward Jabberwock parc, we were welcomed by the voices of the others.

'' I wonder what happen ?''said Koizumi worried.

''This is baaaad really bad'' panicked Souda

''Everything's gonna be fine everything's gonna be fiiine.'' keep repeating Hanamura trying to convince himself.

''Calm down everyone'' Said Togami on a calm but firm tone.

Suddenly Usami appeared and began to shout : ''Where are you ?! Get out of your hiding place immediatly !''

''Puhuhuhu'' huh ? What was that ?

And from behing the statue jumped... a white and black bear which were looking at us with a brilliant red eye... brilliant of an intense malice.

''Hello everyone ! I'm Monokuma the headdmaster of Hope's Peak Academy !''

And like that the nightmare began...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this ! So in this fanfic just like in the game there's gonna Be some free times and If you want you can tell me in the comment with who you want Hinata and Nagito to hang out ! ;) ( I hope you understand what I wanted to say)

**Author's Note:**

> I'll try to make it better and longer next time... ^_~


End file.
